Please!
by Canadino
Summary: Of dirty fantasies and soccer. TsunTachi


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Tsunami goes with the flow so whatever happens, happens because, after all, one simply does not control the waves that come at him but rides them out the best he can. It's his motto ever since he can remember, when his father first brought him out to sea to conquer that vast amount of water, so when he meets Endou and experiences soccer for the first time and _likes_ it, he rides that current and joins his team. When the Inazuma Eleven come for him, he joins them too because that's how life plays out. You take what you get and you make do with it.

Tsunami's the oldest in the team so he feels that it is somewhat his responsibility to be a big brother to everyone. Some people, like Endou, Tsunami treats just like he would anyone in his class; but some of the younger members Tsunami can't help but baby. Tachimukai reminds him a bit of the baby dugong he met while surfing and was separated from its mother: a little lost but hardworking and one to follow faithfully whoever was nice. At first, Tachimukai only had eyes for his hero and mentor, Endou, but he was warming up to everyone else on the team and asking Tsunami for help after practice. People like him make Tsunami feel a sense of responsibility because of his age; elders have to make sure the children are okay.

So once, after practice, when Tachimukai comes up to him and asks for some extra help, and Tsunami looks at him and suddenly thinks about _how Tachimukai's back arches, the pale skin warm and smooth under his hands; how, when he thrusts in, Tachimukai would gasp and say, sempai_ and gets hard, Tsunami is confused. But one must follow the flow so he agrees and as Tachimukai stretches, Tsunami forces his hard-on to go away with sheer will power.

Still, when Tsunami aims toward a corner of the goal post where Tachimukai has neglected (he's sloppy like that, definitely not as polished as Endou's goalkeeping was), Tachimukai doesn't give up and says, "Do that again please." And Tsunami can't help but think what if _when he thrusts in and hits a sweet spot, Tachimukai's eyes flutter open, glossy with pleasure, and whispers, do that again, please!_ It's distracting, to be playing soccer and aroused, but Tsunami grits his teeth and kicks again because, really, he's done harder things.

_Harder_…he shakes his head and gives Tachimukai a dazzling smile that he hopes doesn't show that he just wants to head to the bathroom for some relief.

He's not _stupid_, he knows what this is, and a young, healthy boy like him is going through puberty, sure. It's time for it, and he's known it since his voice deepened. He's well aware what sex is and its implications (he's fifteen, and the team's big brother, for the sea's sake!), but man, is it strange he's directing his attention toward Tachimukai. It's not quite something he can tell an adult and if he mentioned it to the managers, they would blush and giggle at him. He's got to weather this out alone; anyway, a lot of good things can be gleamed alone so it's probably for the best.

Still, it's hard to be alone because whenever he's alone, somehow all of Tsunami's thoughts, no matter how innocent they begin, end up with _Tachimukai on his knees, his mouth around Tsunami's cock, that warmth; Tachimukai's wet and it shows through his shorts and it would be pretty damn great to come on his face_ or _they're rutting, and Tachimukai's gripping his shoulders and gasping his name, or maybe sempai; subliminally, Tsunami thinks, he wants to hear Tachimukai call him sempai, maybe it's a kink of his_. It makes him mad to think teenagers can be this perverted.

Endou's got a good head on his shoulders and he's understanding, so Tsunami decides to bite the bullet and tries to talk to him, but Endou doesn't comprehend _thinking inappropriate thoughts about your teammates_ as anything other than, "What do you mean, like you think they're not playing well or something?" Soccer freaks will be soccer freaks. Tsunami's not used to thinking this hard about something; it hurts his head.

Once, when Endou is not around and the talk of soccer somehow turns to girls, besides Fubuki who refuses to talk about it, Tsunami boasts of his successes. "Girls really like a guy who can surf," Tsunami makes up, thinking back in Okinawa where sure, the girls admired him on the shore but never quite made it up to dating material. "But it's not only about that; they like confidence and charm and you've got to smooth talk your way sometimes." A bit of him feels silly for saying such nonsense but he knows when to be goofy.

"Wow," Tachimukai says, swept up in the awe of his fellow first years and select upperclassmen. His eyes almost twinkle. "You can do that, Tsunami-_san_?"

"Sure," Tsunami says. "I can show you." He means he can show Tachimukai the skills of being sweet to ladies (all theoretical, of course), but Tachimukai turns red all the same and Tsunami wonders if it's because his words could have been misinterpreted, and in that case, that would be okay, _his tongue on Tachimukai's skin, tracing wet lines across his skin and meeting with a deep kiss_. Perhaps though, Tachimukai isn't very comfortable talking about girls – _Tsunami, sucking a dark hickey on Tachimukai's thigh as the goalie whimpers and tangles his fingers in Tsunami's hair; that pull would feel good _– but he talks to Aki and Haruna and Natsumi without stuttering so that can't be it.

It's not that Tsunami doesn't like girls; he could definitely see himself married to a girl, like Aki or some pretty young thing from the other teams, but for some reason the crazy hormones are making him envision _that flush across Tachimukai's skin, absolutely lovely, shaded like Tsunami's hair, right as he ravishes his underclassman_. It doesn't always happen when he sees Tachimukai; he can go through an entire practice or game without thinking those lewd thoughts. But they'll pop up again at various times, like when he's brushing his teeth or running errands. He must stop and wait it through; the dirty fantasies seem to get more vivid as they keep happening.

He can't help it; sometimes, whenever he helps Tachimukai up, slings an arm around the underclassman's skinny shoulders, he wonders how it would feel to slip his hands underneath the Raimon jersey and feel the skin underneath, _pull on that brown hair and kiss the sensitive part of the neck_, and automatically lets go, hiding his haste with, "Are you alright?"

Aki suggests one day, after a particularly grueling practice, that their muscles are probably tense and that's why their plays were getting bad at the end so they ought to pair up and do some basic massages. Tsunami figures it's her way of making the moves on Endou, because she offers to massage his shoulders as everyone finds a partner. He doesn't want to, but he finds himself with Tachimukai – probably because everyone on the team considers them to be close. His big brother attitude doesn't help.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tsunami says, wondering what distracting thoughts would keep the inappropriate thoughts at bay. He decides to focus on the times table (of all things) and repeats the multiples of seven in his head as he feels out the kinks in Tachimukai's shoulders. It's quite effective. Seven times eight is fifty-six, and he squeezes a pressure point that makes Tachimukai let out a low groan. Tsunami notices and leans down and asks, right at Tachimukai's ear, "Did that hurt?"

Tachimukai lets out a little cry and suddenly darts off. Tsunami laughs and quickly excuses himself to find him as some of his teammates give him questioning looks. He checks by the water fountains and over by the tiny shed that used to be the soccer club headquarters. He finds Tachimukai hiding in the shadows of the school building, neatly out of sight from any prying eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tsunami asks, leaning against the building as Tachimukai looks up, startled. "I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

Tachimukai looks close to tears as he stammers, "W-well, I…it's just…when you s-said that…I just thought…I…" Tsunami thinks he recognizes that guilty look on the goalie's face, because he remembers it on his own face after an embarrassing time in the bathroom struggling to focus on brushing his teeth.

The next thing he knows, he's got a lapful of Tachimukai, the underclassman's jersey hiked up to his chin, and Tsunami's got a rosy nipple in his mouth, feeling it get hard as he laps at it with his tongue, his hand playing with the other. Tachimukai's arms are around his neck and he moans quietly in Tsunami's hair. Tsunami's got a hard-on, and he's sure Tachimukai can feel it, but the underclassman isn't running away. He slips a hand down Tachimukai's shorts, getting a handful of the goalie's ass. He feels around until his fingers find a puckered hole that twitches when touched.

"Tsuna-_ah_-mi-_san_," Tachimukai says breathlessly.

"_Sempai_," Tsunami corrects him, pulling his mouth away. Tachimukai's got the same hazy look in his eyes that he imagined. He reaches to the front and feels wetness. He slicks up his fingers and returns to the back. Tachimukai moans, a staccato _ah_, and ruts up against him.

"_Sempai_," Tachimukai manages shakily, as Tsunami presses against the hole. "_Please_."

And Tsunami goes with the flow, so he captures Tachimukai's trembling lips with his own and presses in.

[=]

Note: I taint all fandoms, I taint all fandoms…


End file.
